Purple
Purple Mountain True Monarch was a wisdom path Gu Immortal of Northern Plains. He's the one of the seven color members of Shadow Sect. Appearance Actual Purple Mountain True Monarch was very small, only about the size of an adult’s thumb. He had two thin purple wings on his back, resembling dragonfly wings. His eyes were a bright and deep purple color, and his purple hair was very eye catching. Tai Bai Yun Sheng's memories Purple Mountain True Monarch was an old man with a purple hair color and a yellow teeth. Fictitious Name Purple Mountain True Monarch is the name given by Fang Yuan. This man really exists but very mysterious, he is known as old beggar. Background Brief Purple Mountain True Monarch's mind has been partially fused with Heaven's Will, because of that he for some period crazy, where he gets insights and connects with it. He gives inheritance to those who are important for Heaven's Will, to get them on Shadow Sect's side. Full (History) The reason why Purple Mountain True Monarch has gone crazy for some time was because of his "method" to go against the Heaven's Will and Heaven's Will's plan. In the past, along with the other first generation split souls, Purple Mountain True Monarch and first generation split souls found the major enemy was Heaven's Will, and tried to find ways to deal with it. Purple Mountain True Monarch cultivated wisdom path, he was the leader of the split souls, he had to be the one to find a way to deal with Heaven's Will. Using a part of the true inheritance of Star Constellation Immortal Venerable that he and other first generation split souls found, and together with his wisdom path attainment, he devised a method, that was to assimilate with Heaven's Will. Back then, he and other first generation split souls had just started to interact with Heaven's Will, they did not know as many secrets and weaknesses of Heaven's Will. Back then, he and others were greatly restricted, the situation was worsening and getting more dangerous every day. More and more members died after being targeted by Heaven's Will, hope was turning bleak. Left without a choice, he used the "method" that was not a proper solution. Since the enemy was so powerful, he pretended to surrender and infiltrate the enemy to obtain intelligence about Heaven's Will. After all, "know yourself and your enemy, and you will never be defeated". Thus, every time he assimilate with Heaven's Will, he will become crazy and lose his sense of reason. Side Note However, his "method" is also why he can greatly reduce Heaven's Will's intention of killing him, and am able to live until present. There is also one benefit of his "method", when he fuse with Heaven's Will, he can clearly understand it and learn about its strengths and weaknesses. When he learn about Heaven's Will's thoughts, he can see the planning of Heaven's Will and am able to plot for himself and Shadow Sect. The principle of heaven is to be merciless, Heaven's Will treats all beings as pawns. From the perspective of Heaven's Will, all beings in the Gu World are its chess pieces. And in the chessboard of destiny, there are some crucial points that attract his attention. He assimilated with Heaven's Will, he found that in Heaven's Will's arrangements, there were some very crucial pawns. So every time he went crazy, he would use Heaven's Will to get close to these pawns, and by the time he regain his senses, he would try to turn them over to his side, and use his own power to make them his pieces. Inheritance Purple Mountain True Monarch has left many true inheritances to people who he meet throughout his journey in order to interfere Heaven's Will's plan. Thus, people who inherited his inheritance, they can be a pawn of Shadow Sect or sided with Shadow Sect in the future. Inheritor *Tai Bai Yun Sheng (Time Path Inheritance) *Dong Fang Chang Fan *Lady Wan Shou *Yao Geng (Seven Illusions True Inheritance) *Lady White Rabbit (Black Tigress True Inheritance) *Fairy Miao Yin *Blazing Heaven Demoness *Fang Yuan (Inherited everything that Purple Mountain True Monarch has, including become the leader of Shadow Sect) Reference Trivia * The "Purple Gold Rock" was the name of Purple Mountain True Monarch's ability. This ability allow him to maintain his own consciousness after assimilated with Heaven’s Will for a long time. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gu Masters Category:Rank 8 Category:Shadow Sect